


the beauty of foreSight

by marauder01



Series: a modern wizarding world [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauder01/pseuds/marauder01
Summary: Foresight really is a beautiful thing, as one with many enemies will know. This is especially true for Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, whose children would otherwise have been slaughtered in a surprise attack on their homes. It is unfortunate, well fortunate for the Lupin-Blacks, that one of the intended targets is a seer.Elara Black is going to be a formidable witch, her brother Aries was born an Alpha wizard with centuries of Black heritage, and Harry Potter has a destiny written in the stars; it was foolish to think an attack on these three was ever going to be possible.Simply put; this is the short story of why gifted children have both a great blessing and terrible curse.Thank Merlin once cannot be judge, jury, and executioner.





	1. the battle

Aries and Harry fell from the top of the stack of books with such looks of surprise that Elara burst out laughing. She knew she knew that they'd fall, but oh no her idiot brothers hadn't listened to her. Equally sheepish and defiant, both boys stuck their tongues out at their sister, who only laughed harder when Aries, not looking where he was going, once again ended up facedown on the floor, having tripped over said stack of fallen books. 

The two troublemakers and their sister were in the library of Islebrey Manor, left to their own devices on the promise that they'd be good and listen to anything Missy and Kreacher, the house-elves, said. Remus had been urgently called to continental Europe in the early hours of the morning to speak with the Bulgarian Prime Minister about a werewolf community that had been attacked in the night, and Sirius had a full day of NEWT classes that Headmistress McGonagall wouldn't let him miss with such short notice, and so the three children had been entrusted to behave in the care of the more than competent house elves.

Harry had been living with his cousins for a year and a bit now, his life with the Dursley's barely more than a nightmare, one less vivid with each passing day. His time with his godparents had begun shaping him into a boy who knew nothing but love and family, who beneath his initial shyness had a cheekiness that sometimes rivalled Sirius'. His cousins,  were now 6, approaching their 7th birthday and were very much determined to prove they were their own people, even if they were very much the same. As proven on occasions like today, when left to their own amusements. With Aries and Elara constantly in silent competition and Harry and Aries firm partners in crime, there was only too much chance that something mischievous was likely to happen. And it did. Of course.

After a morning of messing around in the enormous library, very obviously not reading the books that Kreacher had decided would be perfect to entertain three far too intelligent, for their own age magical children, Harry and Aries decided 

 

It wasn't long before both boys fell to the ground, cushioned by a charm Kreacher had no doubt put into place, and Elara was laughing her head off at the sight of her brothers on the floor. 

Suddenly Elara stopped laughing so abruptly that both Harry and Aries’ eyes snapped to her. Both boys were frozen as they watched their sister stiffen in shock, her body so still and eyes so glassy that if not for the rapid yet silent moving of her mouth, they’d think her dead. Aries grasped onto his twin’s arm, worry lacing his voice as he called to her, voice assertive but calm, “Elara, don’t be afraid, just focus on what you're seeing." 

Aries’ voice shook just once as he met eyes with a worried Harry, before he said, “It’s never been this bad, she never freezes.”

Swallowing Harry grasped his brother’s arm, “We need Padfoot’s help, I don’t care what he said about not interrupting his lesson.”

Elara’s entire body tremble and she swayed, Aries, catching her before she could fall. Harry’s green eyes were wide as they met Aries' startlingly bright ones and he said, “This counts as an emergency; Missy!”

The house elf’s face clouded over as soon as she saw appeared and caught sight of little Elara, for whom she held a soft spot in her heart. Voice desperate, Harry took leadership of the situation and begged, “Take us into Padfoot’s lesson, this is an emergency.”

Missy nodded once before ordering both boys to hold onto the witch and then apparating the three from the library and into the roof of the mansion, appearing inside the huge room that covered the length of the entire back of the building. 

\---

Glad for the lecture part of the lesson to be over, Lily Thomas moved over to one of the designated corners of the room and began trying to perform the Transfiguration Professor Black had been trying to teach them for the past week. It was dangerous and damaging magic if performed incorrectly and so she focused on trying to perform it without mistakes- a single spell sent in the wrong direction could lead to catastrophe to the individual. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Weasley trying to knock Tonks’ concentration, only to be thrown back a few feet as the witch remained focused and Professor Black looked on with a raised brow. Sheepishly the redhead turned to his own station, and before long the entire class was immersed in their work. The quiet of the room was only broken up by the swishing of wands, or advice offered to an individual by Black.

Lily herself was so absorbed that it wasn’t until the unmistakable crack of apparation was heard that her head snapped to find the source. Apparation to Islebrey Manor, Professor Black and his family's home, was impossible- the wards simply did not allow it! The only way for the students here to gain access to the land was to abide by every rule of the contract each witch or wizard had signed, security to this building was more controlled than even Hogwarts! 

Lily’s, and the rest of the student’s, eyes widened in disbelief as they fell on a house elf and three children who looked about 6 years old. Even more shocking was the fact that the girl seemed to be in a state of petrification. Lily's jaw dropped as Professor Black’s face drained of colour and heard the amber-eyed boy called out, “ _Dad help us now_!”

Without a second thought, Professor Black threw up an impenetrable wall of magic around the children, speaking so low and fast to the house-elf that no-one could hear what was being said, mere metres from them. One of the students near to Lily, a fellow Slytherin, scoffed in disgust, “This is exactly what I thought would happen if I took lessons from some blood-traitor fool, interrupted by half-breed kids and a filthy hou--”

There was a growl and before he could speak another word, Tonks had launched herself at him, snarling and glaring so fiercely that if looks could kill he’d be dead in a second. Her tone was sharp as ice as she spoke, “You speak another word about my cousin, any of my cousins, and you won’t have a tongue left to speak with. I hear the world filthy, or half-breed, and there won’t be half of you left when I’m done.” 

Charlus Ogden and Ida Spinnet were flanking her, both trouble-makers deadly serious as they fixed their eyes on the wizard who'd spoken. Marco was the heir to an old pureblood family, who’d moved to England only two years earlier from their native Italy, after the wars of the  _Legge Magica._

To stop Marco from going any further Lily spoke up, keeping one eye on Charlie Weasley, who’d somehow faded from the centre of attention but casually had his wand in a defensive position. She turned to Tonks, desperate to understand what exactly, was going on. As she spoke, Lily’s voice was soft, “Tonks, what’s happening?”

Tonks visibly swallowed before removing her wand from its place at Marco’s neck, her place taken up immediately by Charlus Ogden, as she moved away, “Elara has the Sight, as you all might know, and I'm assuming that Elara's seeing something, something dangerous enough to make Aries and Harry disturb a lesson they were explicitly told not to disrupt. Professor Black will tell us what's going on soon enough." Tonks then turned on Marco again, her face alight with righteous fury, her wand arm unfaltering. It was with a start that her peers remembered three things:

One-  Nymphadora Tonks was a formidable witch with a formidable family

Two- Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, was one of the children standing mere metres from them.

And three- Professor Black’s daughter was a seer. A powerful one. And the future could not be changed once they’d seen it.

In the same moment that the students came to these realisations, the invisible wall separating the Hogwarts students and the Black family receded and each of the students felt all the magic withdraw from the room. Professor Black’s face was thunderous, his whole demeanour something the likes of which none of the students had ever seen. This was the face of a wizard who had seen battle, this was the face of a General.

His voice was loud and clear and serious as he spoke, “There is going to be an attack within minutes, any students of age who wishes to remain to protect my children and defend their classroom are welcome to stay. Those who do not wish to fight or are underage may leave through the floo now, be aware this will be your only chance to leave.” At his words, the floo was activated and magic re-entered the room with a green flash. Professor Black spoke again, “There is no shame in leaving a fight you know you cannot win, and there is not enough time for us all to flee. So, leave now.”

At his words, three of the underage students, who had not taken defence lesson since 5th year, left through the fireplace with the last one saying, “We’ll bring help Professor.”

Black nodded just once, gratitude in his eyes before he turned to the house elf fiercely guarding the trio of children. “Missy, between you and Kreacher, who is better to remain with the children and who is better to defend Islebrey Manor?" 

Lily and Marco, (still being held at loose wand point) looked on in shock; the head of The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, was not only speaking cordially to but actually asking advice from, his house-elf. It was unheard of from a pureblood, no matter how unconventional they were.

Barely a second had passed before another house elf appeared, this one taller than the other, with a wholly more aged face. Immediately Professor Black ordered him to remain by Elara, Aries and Harry’s side, _no matter what(!),_ and to defend the three with everything but his life- the children had their own escapes if need be. It was then Lily realised that the young witch, Elara, had come around and was leaning back to back with the amber-eyed boy who could only be her twin. Her eyes were now closed but her face was screwed up in concentration, and her palms were flat against the air.

All eyes snapped again to Professor Black as his voice thundered around the room, “This attack won’t last long but it will be fast, and dangerous. You will all come out of it alive and uninjured, or I will haunt you for eternity after Headmistress McGonagall has murdered me. Weasley, Tonks, I want you to stay with Elara at all times, Harry and Aries will always navigate around her, so stay with her. Thomas, Boots and Fenwick, I want you to remain behind me, you’re the best at offence besides Weasley and Tonks, so you’re our front liners. Drudent, remain to the walls and use all your Slytherin cunning to disable the attackers without them ever seeing you. I also suggest that since you have remained here to fight, you listen to Tonks’ earlier warnings.” His eyes were hard as stone for a fraction of a second before they snapped to Spinnet and Ogden and he said, “Don’t think I don’t know it wasn’t you two who permanently removedMr Bulstrode’s nose at the end of last summer.”

The raven-haired Charlus Ogden looked the picture of innocence as he shook his head once, whilst the honey-eyed Ida Spinnet simply shrugged her shoulders; neither looked even the slightest bit remorseful as they awaited their orders. Last year Bulstrode had somehow broken the security contract he’d signed in order to take the same class they all had, the entire class had not received a lesson for an entire 4 months when he'd done this. The class would never get back those four months of missed NEWT lessons, time Black had spent tracking down those who’d released Bulstrode’s information and _removing_ them from the action. Spinnet and Ogden had been the most furious about missing so much and focused their anger and unspent energy on revenge; mere weeks later it was discovered that Bulstrode had had his nose removed, and there was no counter-curse or cure, he would never again have a nose.

Professor Black continued, “I want you two in the rafters firing from above, Spinnet focus on offence, Charlus on defence. Now, all of you remain inside this room, and this won’t last longer than twenty minutes.”

At once all 7 students fell into place, Lily herself being one of the front liners. Not even a minute passed before a tremor was felt; the wards around Islebrey Manor were being attacked. Professor Black did not turn as he walked towards a door that appeared at the very back wall, “This is it, I’m pulling the wards down.”

At his words magic fell away from the room, and through the windows valleys and hills became apparent- the students hadn’t realised even the windows had been glamoured. All eyes looked to the tiny figure of Elara Black as she called out, “Daddy you must shield your back the _whole_ time.” Seconds later three wizards appeared in the room, the crack of apparation apparent once more as they appeared behind the front liners.

Even still, the three were knocked back metres immediately, somehow foolish enough to think they had the element of surprise. Lily didn’t recognise any of the wizards, though clearly Weasley and Drudent did, Weasley’s face had burned red with rage and Drudent had stiffened for just a fraction of a second.

Before they’d even gotten up, spells were being thrown from the invading trio, with four more appearing behind them. Lily took on the shortest wizard out of the first three, whilst Boots and Fenwick tag-teamed the gangly looking witch on the end. Professor Black meanwhile went for the ringleader calling “ _SHEILDS!_ ”, as he leapt into battle. Above Spinnet and Ogden focused on trying to confuse and trap the opposition leading them in a delicate dance which leads into the wands of a waiting student.

There was a cry of pain as one portly wizard went down, clutching his arm- or what used to be his arm. A hoot of victory arose from somewhere as the offending wizard realised their victory. Hidden in shadows and concealment charms, Drudent sent stunner after stunner, violently beating down the enemy shields, using obscure tricks to knock each witch and wizard over.

Professor Black was a whirlwind of power, writhing and slashing and hacking at the intruders; not a single student was unaware of Black’s past as a Hit Wizard and Head Auror but this moment, this battle only seemed to heighten the student's awareness. Black remained at all times near Tonks and Weasley, near his children, no matter what foolish opponent tried to lead him away. Elara, Aries and Harry watched on in silence, motionless and serious. Not a trace of mischief was present on any of the wizards, but neither was their fear. They knew who’d win. In the end at least. 

Weasley growled as his best friend was attacked, the cruel witch who'd attacked Tonks hoping to get to the children; Tonks had been encased in a bubble of green gas, with no access to oxygen, only to be released from the sphere moments later by the enraged Black house-elf. Tonks herself was glaring, her own Black heritage clear as the light of day as she glowered at her attacker, now stunned and bound on the ground, before retaking her stance as protector of the children.

Aware they were beginning to lose the, intruders began throwing vicious and deadly curses, and a cry was heard from the corner of the room where the children were hiding when Professor Black dived in front of Boots, saving her neck from being slashed with a cutting curse, taking a deep wound to the back of his own shoulder instead. The full body shield wrapped around him was the only thing that had saved Professor Black's life from ending.

A glow encased the room and thinking they could use the distraction two of the wizards ganged up on Lily, she stumbled and tripped back as a lethal purple bolt shot toward her, breaking down each and every shield she threw up, and soon there was no fight, only predator hunting its prey. The glow itself had been Professor Black throwing two of the most menacing wizards against the now pulled up wards. Lily cried out as she dodged more and more spells, knowing at some point she was going to miss a step, and knowing that it would be fatal. From her vantage point, she could see four of the 7 intruders now incapacitated, two by the hands of Professor Black, one from Ogden and Spinets’ hidden attacks and the other by Charlie Weasley. The shortest wizard Lily had originally targeted smirked as he advanced, “Little green snake, you should know better than to fight a battle on the side of half-breeds and blood-traitors.”

Lily snarled, ducking and writhing the attack, completely and utterly failing to fight back, her own spells somehow missing every mark. She growled as fatigue began to spread through her limbs, a lock of hair falling to the ground as a spell whizzed past her ear. From behind the shoulders of her opponents, she met Tonks’ burning eyes, reading the word _DUCK_ from her lips. A split second passed before Lily ducked to the floor, dropping all forms of defence. Shock fell through her body as a ball of raw, iridescent magic _tore_ through the short wizard’s shoulder, her other attacker so frozen in shock that he put up no fight as Charlie stunned him. Lily rose, her eyes falling on the outstretched hand of Elara Black. Her jaw dropped as she realised this little witch, who’d known they were going to be attacked and somehow managed to save every single life, was now owed a life debt by Lily Thomas, a seventeen-year-old Slytherin witch. Even more alarming, Lily realised that this magic was a combination of the power held by the witch Elara, her twin Aries Black, and Harry Potter. The three stood palm-to-palm in a line, power being drawn down the line and released in Elara’s outstretched hand. Shaking her head as she realised there was a jinx on her robes- her spells had missed all their marks because of it.

In a final desperate attempt for her own victory, a fat round witch, covered head to toe in pink launched herself at the distracted Elara, Aries and Harry, with a wailing cry, only to be thrown flat across the room as Remus John Lupin, six-foot wizard and known werewolf Alpha, appeared in front of her, growling with luminescent amber eyes that were the identical image of those of his children. He seemed larger than life and if Black was dangerous then Lupin, Lupin was unstoppable. His glare was lethal as he snarled, “Better keep back you bitch, I’d hate for you to get hurt.” 

With those few words, the battle had somehow ended; the two remaining fighters dropping their wands in surrender as they beheld Dolores Umbridge’s crumpled frame. Drudent emerged from the shadows as this happened, intently staring at little Elara, the same shock Lily felt earlier reflected on his own face.  Ogden and Spinnet dropped from the rafters, Ogden’s left arm almost twice the size it usually was but he was staring reverently at Lupin like Spinnet was. Fenwick looked worse for wear too, his robes burnt to a crisp around the legs. Besides from that Boots and herself were uninjured, Weasley and Tonks were also fine. Though Tonks’ skin was an unnatural sheen of green, a by-product of the tailored spell she’d been attacked with. 

Lupin took a visible breath before turning to the students, a troubled eye turning over them all. Lily watched as Elara and Aries ran to him, both wrapping themselves around his leg as he exclaimed with an “Oof!”. Harry meanwhile sprung to his godfather who swayed on his feet, the gash on his shoulder still bleeding. Lupin kissed the head of each of his twins before his eyes met Professor Black’s, worry and relief evident. All the tension faded from Professor Black as he met the eyes of his werewolf and he grinned tiredly, “You took your time love.”

At that Lupin shook his head and rolled his eyes, then he turned to the students, “I am sorry I arrived so late, and that you were attacked in your own classroom. Ogden, don’t think I don’t know that you’re underage, though from what I saw your tactics were undefeatable.” Ogden grinned abashedly, eyes toward the ground.

Lupin then eyed each of the students, gently placing down his young children and said, “There is nothing either Professor Black or myself can give to you that is worthy of helping to protect our children but if ever you are in need help after Hogwarts you may always find us welcoming. For now, I think it is time for you to head back to Hogwarts whilst Professor Black takes a trip to St Mungo's. You will all receive an owl to schedule lessons elsewhere until your professor is healed, and Islebrey Manor is impenetrable.”

Each student nodded, and with words of farewell, they departed one at a time, until only two were left. Lily and Tonks. Tonks had remained on the grounds that this battle was a family affair and she would not go to Hogwarts without seeing Sirius looking more alive. Harry though, was the first to notice Lily lingering and quietly made his way to her, tentatively he spoke, “Are you okay, well I mean, is there something you wanted?” 

Disbelief wound through Lily as she looked down at the messy haired boy, seeing only a kid about the same age as her little brother, not The Boy Who Lived. She shook her head once before she cleared her throat, “I only wish to talk to Professor Black about something that happened in the fight.”

Harry nodded once, “The life-debt?”

Lily’s eyebrows disappeared into her hairline, “What does an eight-year-old know of life debts?”

The boy’s face became defiant, “Elara and Aries and I know lots of things about magic, Padfoot and Moony teach us about magic all the time. Besides Elara said she felt it when we saved you.”

Lily nodded, Harry’s confirmation all she needed to hear. “Well then Harry Potter, as your guardians seem rather busy,” and they were for Professor Black had collapsed into the ground though was adamantly denying he needed to go to hospital, though Lupin, both his kids and Tonks were all glaring at him with the same withering look, “I shall leave, but will you tell them to expect my owl after Hogwarts? I think a life debt to the Black children is not something to be fulfilled whilst I am at school.”

Harry thought over it before he nodded solemnly and then smiled, “I will. But I’m going to make Padfoot go to the hospital now, he’s very stubborn.”

Bemused and astounded at the very mature young wizard in front of her, Lily Thomas looked around her once before shaking her head and stepping through the floo, an irate Headmistress McGonagall waiting for her.


	2. the capture

 

Remus drooped his head feeling utterly stupid for not realising why Sirius was fighting against help every second of the way. His mate hated St Mungo’s with every fibre of his being. Sirius closed his eyes as he whispered, “The last time we were here, they almost killed you, because of me. I can’t stand to be so close to them, to see their uniforms, without seeing those faces.”

Shaking his head back and forth and grasping his mate’s hand tightly, Remus spoke softly, “It’s going to be okay, I’ll make sure of it. This is not six years ago my love, I am fine, those healers went to Azkaban for their crimes, Elara and Aries weren’t even hurt then, and no-one is going to hurt any of us now, okay? Ted’s here too and there’s no way he’ll let anyone hurt you so trust me, Sirius, let them help you.”

Fear still lined every inch of Sirius' face, matched only by the agony in every line of his body. Swallowing all his terror, Remus squeezed his lover’s hand and said “Sirius, my love, I need you to listen to me for a few moments okay, without interruption?”

Sirius nodded just once, clenching his teeth at the pain the movement caused; Remus kissed the callused hand he was holding, and his bright butterscotch eyes met Sirius’ anguished face, “Do you remember the night I marked you, all those years ago? Do you remember how we swore to be better, how we swore under every star in the sky, and on every loved one we’d lost? Do you remember how I kissed you till you forgot you needed oxygen, how close to the surface The Wolf was as we made love, as I fucked you so hard and deep that you were left a writhing mess beneath me? Do you remember how I slid my hands down to your hips,” as he said this, Remus’ hand moved down his lover’s side, bringing goose-bumps to Sirius arms, “and left you gasping and wanting, before finally, finally marking, claiming, declaring you as mine forever and always? Afterwards as we both lay there, so lost in love and elation, imagining a future where there was peace and happiness, even children. Do you remember how I said to you any children we’d have would be Blacks, that I loved you so much I wanted our children to take your name. Because I would not allow the Black line to die with you, because I love you so much that I want you to always to live on, I want your vision for the Black line to pass down generation to generation, I want our descendants to look upon the brightest star in the sky and smile because the Black line will forever be a line in your image, full of love, and laughter. And do you remember what you promised me in return, my love? You promised me your life, your love, and your everything, you said, ‘what’s mine is yours Moony’ and ‘I’ll love you until the end of the earth, until the last star stops shining and the sun has fallen from the sky’.

Do you remember?”

Remus’ head dipped low as he kissed the corner of Sirius’ lip and then brought both his hands to cup Sirius’ face, a thumb grazing one of his beautiful cheekbones. The pair were forehead to forehead as Remus whispered, “That promise can’t be undone my love, I won’t let you break it, nor undo it, not after so many good years. So, you will trust the healers, you will do as they ask, and you will get better. Because you promised me your life Sirius, and without you I couldn’t live for myself, without you I couldn’t raise _our_ children as well as I could with you. Okay? I can’t lose you and the curse running through your blood is killing you. Please, Sirius Black, please don’t leave me alone.”

A tremor ran though Sirius’ body before he collapsed against Remus, “I love you Remus, I remember every second of that night, I always will. That promise means more than my life, my will, so go, get the Healers but don’t you dare leave me for a second after that, don’t you dare break your own promises.”

Remus sighed in relief, body still tense as he kissed the top of Sirius head and removed the privacy bubble from around them, “I’ll be two moments, okay?”

With that Remus disappeared around the corner, giving himself just two moments to freeze in terror, to remember what had happened prejudiced Healers had poisoned him with silver, to try and murder the two babies that had been growing inside him at the time. That night had been so terrifying Sirius hadn’t known whether Remus, or the growing cubs, would make it through, and Remus cursed himself for not realising how terrifying it must be for Sirius to be stuck here helpless, to have to rely on people in the same uniform to save his own life.

Hands shaking Remus stood straight and headed for Ted Tonks, his voice was taught and terrified as he said, “He’ll accept help now, but I swear Ted, if any of them even looks at him wrong, I’ll not wait for his uncontrolled magic to kill them, I’ll rip their heads off myself.”

Ted grasped Remus’ shoulder and looked at the man seriously, “Andy told me what really happened here, and less than that it was written in the Prophet at the time. My healers are good wizards and witches, I promise we’ll save him. He’ll be safe with us.” 

Remus nodded curtly, “Then let’s go.”

Remus was rigid as he walked back to Sirius’ room, gently knocking though there was no need because Sirius animagus traits would be directly on the surface of his vulnerable body. Some of the stiffness faded from Sirius’ body as Remus sat beside him and gripped his hand tightly, but the alarm never disappeared.

Ted’s voice was clear and serious as he spoke to both Remus and Sirius, and the four healers around him, “We’ll take the stasis charm from Sirius, at that point the curse will again flow in the bloodstream with as little as two minutes before it encapsulates the heart and stops it from beating if we don’t start siphoning. We’ll need to put him to sleep as soon as the stasis is removed and as soon as Robins, Fletchley and Pomfrey Jr have forced your magic and body to sleep, the curse will need to be siphoned from you and into the plant on the bedside table, which will be done by myself and Tomes.” He looked around each of his healers and seeing nothing but absolute surety he turned towards his cousin by law, “Whenever you’re ready Sirius?”

Sirius looked around the room, his resolve hardening and he kissed Remus full on the mouth one last time before nodding to Ted. Then at once three things happened, the three Medi-wizards removed the stasis, Sirius’ entire body was surrounded in a burning scarlet sheen and, agony pure and unrestrained tore through Sirius’ limbs. Remus felt his heart clench as he saw the undulating torture in his lover’s eyes and felt a reflection of the same pain through their mate bond. The image of his lover looking down at him in distress was the last thing Sirius saw as his lashes fluttered shut, magically persuaded to sleep as Ted and the Healer named Tomes began to siphon off the curse, wands waving in tandem as they performed intricate and potentially disastrous incantations, mouths moving simultaneously as they worked. It felt like hours as the pair drove on, movements never falling out of sync, the three Medi-wizards using their combined powers to keep Sirius under, and to keep his own magic from interfering naturally.

At last Sirius’ body glowed, his veins turning deep purple as the curse rose from his body, a hissing, snarling thing that looked foul as the deepest, darkest decay. Within minutes the tall petunia beside the bed withered, its entire body turning blood red, then poison green and finally rot black. It shrivelled as the curse work its way through the plant, killing every cell inside it. Remus’ heart almost stopped beating as he realised, that was what had been happening inside his lover’s veins. The Medi-wizards dropped their own magic, and Ted summoned up some healing potions, “Blood-replenishment, nourishment, and dreamless-sleep.”

Sirius just nodded dazedly so Remus answered for him, muttering his thanks to each of the Healers. Ted ushered his team out, to leave the pair in peace as Sirius came fully to consciousness. The last thing Ted saw as he closed the door was Sirius kissing his Remus softly as the tension fell from his own exhausted body.

Smiling mellifluously, Ted put a notice-me-not on the door, giving Sirius a safe place to heal and rest for a few hours. He congratulated each of the healers who’d helped him, before giving them their next tasks and heading to the waiting room at the end of the corridor, where his wife was waiting for news of Sirius.

Andromeda jumped up as she caught sight of her husband, “How is he?”

Ted smiled softly as he took his wife in his arms and kissed her forehead, “He’ll be okay. You know it wouldn’t be Tuesday without Sirius doing something stupid and getting himself hurt.”

Andy laughed softly, “I just don’t understand how anyone could do it. They were after three children, three small innocent children. Sirius shouldn’t even have had to be in the position to be hurt.”

Ted shook his head in disgust, “I know my love, I know. The aurors are at Islebrey Manor now, and I have a funny feeling they’re going to get exactly what they deserve. As for Sirius, he’s going to be fine besides from the terrible mood he’s going to be in when I tell him no magic use for a month.”

Andy laughed properly at that, knowing just how well her cousin was going to take that big of information. “I suppose so. I think I’ll go and get the kids from Hogwarts, including Dora, and bring them home with me.”

Ted nodded, kissing his wife once before he replied, “I’ll send a patronus to let you know when he’s ready to come home, but it probably won’t be until I get off tonight.”

 

* * *

 

It was half an hour later- and a full two hours since the attack- that Minerva was able to depart from Hogwarts, with half an idea of what had happened today.

When three students had tumbled into her office from the floo, only 30 minutes into their advanced transfiguration lesson, Minerva had been worried. When the three started garbling about Sirius’ daughter and a vision and an imminent attack, fear had wrapped around her heart. She cared very much for her students and even more for Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and for the children who called her Aunt Minnie, all of whom she considered family. She was almost certain that there would be no access to Islebrey Manor, and indeed when she tried herself to get through the floo, nothing happened. Frustrated and worried she’d turned to her students, asking them to relay _calmly_ everything that had happened, and then ordering them to go to the infirmary and inform Madam Pomfrey of the possibility of injured students returning.

Minerva knew that Sirius would do his damnedest to ensure that no-one got hurt, but she knew he would be most worried for his three young children, the most defenceless of those at Islebrey. So, she waited with bated breath for her students to return, calling Pomona Sprout, the now deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, to her office. Within minutes Pomona had arrived, worried and alert as she entered Minerva’s office.

Pomona had remarked unhappily that it was unlikely the attackers meant for the students to be harmed, because there were other, much easier, ways of gaining access to a class of Hogwarts students. Head of Hufflepuff, Pomona was worried for her own two students heading into battle- Nymphadora Tonks and Charlus Ogden, but proud that two of the underage Puffs had decided to return to Hogwarts and use their own particular talents in finding help and providing aid when their classmates returned.

When eight of the students had returned (the floo coming to life with such force that Minerva and Pomona had both jumped up wands in hands) Minerva felt her body relax. The students looked mostly unharmed. Calmly and in accordance with her and Pomona’s plan, Minerva asked the students again to relay what had happened, her heart jumping as she heard about Sirius throwing himself between a deadly curse and Emily Boots. Boots herself still looked faintly shocked and was moving slowly, as if she couldn’t believe she was still alive. Pomona frowned as she took in the sight and flicking her eyes between Minerva and the rest of the students, and then decided to take Boots somewhere quiet to talk things over.

Minerva had then asked where exactly, Nymphadora Tonks and Lily Thomas were, and was not been pleased with the answer. The students had looked at one another uneasily before an unusually quiet Marco Drudent spoke up, “Lily stayed to talk of life debts, which both she and Boots owe the Black family.”

Minerva’s brows had risen into her hairline as she listened to the story of how Elara Black had not only saved each and every one of her students from a surprise attack, but physically used raw magic to protect one of the best defence students she’d ever met in her long life. As Drudent finished his story, Lily herself appeared in the floo, looking lost in her thoughts. As she glanced up, she started as she realised seven of her classmates and Headmistress McGonagall were staring at her, wands raised. 

All of them looked down sheepishly as her eyes widened in surprise and she said, “Err, did I do something?”

Weasley and Ogden grinned at her, Spinnet and Fenwick shook their heads, Drudent rolled his eyes and Headmistress McGonagall just raised a brow. Lily cleared her throat, “I wouldn’t be expecting to use the floo again anytime soon, Tonks is refusing to leave as the Blacks are her family, and really Lupin needed all the help he could get convincing Professor Black to go to St Mungo’s. I very much think the curse he took for Boots would’ve killed him instantly had he not been shielding his back, instead I think it’s killing him slowly.”

The student’s faces became aghast at her words and they each quietly turned to their Headmistress. Minerva shook her head once before she spoke, running an eye over each of her students, “Now you each might realise how dangerous just one curse can be and how dark magic always comes with a price. I have faith that Remus and his family can save Professor Black’s life but there will be after effects on the Black family.

As for you all, I am glad you are all safe and well, and I am awarding each student in Professor Black’s advanced class ten points to their house, for either their bravery or intelligence. I am also not going to punish you for staying to fight as it sounds like there was not enough time for you to leave safely, no not even you Ogden, though I know you’re underage. When there is time however, after you’ve all been to see Madam Pomfrey for a check-up, I think you all should consider the after effects of this attack, not only on you personally, but on Professor Black’s family and on Hogwarts herself.

How much of this needs to be told to other students and how does this affect what type of people you will become? Consider why the Blacks were attacked and consider if you want to live in a world where some think it’s acceptable for children to be so ruthlessly hunted. How does this affect what life kind of life you will lead and what you tell and teach your own family, whether they be siblings, cousins, parents or guardians?”

Her words echoed in their heads as each student began to file from Minerva’s office, thoughtfully drifting from the room, when all of a sudden, the floo burst to life again and three children tumbled from it, Nymphadora Tonks in tow. 

Minerva jumped up from behind her desk to the fireplace, confusion written all over her face as she turned towards Nymphadora, “What’s going on Tonks?”

Tonks grimaced, “Remus asked me to bring the kids here after Sirius passed out in the loft, he’s going to apparate Sirius to St Mungo’s and force him to get help, whether he trusts the Healers or not." she made another face before she continued, "Aunt Narcissa is at Islebrey, she’s going to keep the prisoners bound until the Aurors arrive,” Tonks’ expression became light-hearted for a fraction of a second as she said, “I hear there’s rather tight security on Islebrey Manor.”

Minerva nodded once and then turned to her 7th years, “Right then, Spinnet and Fenwick both of you still need to head for the infirmary, your injuries need to be attended to, and could you please inform Madam Pomfrey of Professor Black’s absence.”

Fenwick nodded as Spinnet saluted before they both headed from the room. Then Aries, glancing around the room suspiciously, said, “Aunt Minnie, I think we’ll be here for a while.” 

At this point Harry rolled his eyes and interjected, “Moony says Padfoot could argue that the sun is really the moon and the stars are found on the ground if he really wanted to, which means that he’s really just a stubborn _twmffat_.”

Elara then rolled her eyes, “They don’t speak welsh Haz, and I think Aunt Minnie already knows that Dad is too stubborn.”

Aries glared at his twin, and brother as he said, “I was talking,’” before turning back to Minerva and saying, “can we stay with Cousin Tonks, please?

Minerva’s heart melted at the worry she saw behind the brave faces the children were putting up and smiled gently at the three as she said “Of course, do you want to go to the Hufflepuff common room, or the library?”

The three seemed to think it over before silently coming to a decision and Elara said, “I think to Hufflepuff, but can Lily come too?”

If her brothers though this strange their faces revealed nothing as they took up stances behind Elara, much the opposite of many of the students who turned to each other in confusion at the request. Minerva simply smiled at the three children and agreed without hesitation, “Of course Elara. Tonks will remain with you at all times, as will Mr Ogden and I think Mr Weasley. Miss Thomas, if you wouldn’t mind?” 

Lily nodded, “Of course not.”

Minerva smiled briefly as she sent the students on their way, Charlus and Charlie following behind the group as Lily lead and the three children spoke in low tones to their cousin.

A serious expression fell upon Minerva’s face as the group disappeared from view. “This is now a Hogwarts matter because Professor Black is gravely injured due to the defence of one of our students. Aries Black and Harry Potter are as formidable wizards as Elara Black is a gifted witch, and on top of that the three have been raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, so don’t think they don’t know this castle better than you all do, and they won’t hesitate to disappear if they overhear something related to their father’s condition, which I admit sounds more serious than originally thought.

I am asking for you three, as my top students and participants to today’s events, to help me keep the three children safe if they venture out of Hufflepuff.”

Fenwick, Drudent and Boots (who’d returned along with Professor Sprout) all nodded at once and Minerva smiled gratefully as she said, “Each of you return to your respective common rooms, I’ll send messages through the prefects and each head of house will hold a meeting, paired with each of you, explaining as much as you think necessary about what has happened, and asking the students to quietly refrain from using dangerous magic’s in the halls, and to not spread a single rumour to do with Sirius Black or Remus Lupin. I’m sure you’ll agree that Hogwarts cannot afford to lose Professor Black, his teaching and leadership of Gryffindor house is invaluable, so it is you three’s duty to ensure your houses behave respectably. Only tell what you think necessary.”

The three seventh years all murmured replies of agreement and understanding, and left the office, Drudent heading to Slytherin, Boots departing to Ravenclaw, and Fenwick striding towards Gryffindor tower.

Minerva sighed deeply as she was left alone with her deputy, the pair had been a close team for many years at Hogwarts. “I was worried as soon as I heard there was an attack, and do you know why? Because not only were my students under fire, not only were underage students battling against insane wizards and witches, but people I consider family were being targeted. You see how frightened the children were beneath their brave faces, I know Elara has the Sight, but she doesn’t know everything, just feelings and dreams, this vision was a rarity. I am worried Pomona, for what both Remus and Sirius will do after this, neither of them will be able to stand doing nothing, not after they lost so much in the last war, not after their cubs were attacked.”

Pomona grasped her friends arm, “It’s going to be okay Minerva, remember it can always get better. After this, not a single person won’t know what will befall them if they try to go after anyone even distantly important to Black or Lupin. You know I dislike violence myself, I mean the number of abused kids that end up in my house only attests to this, but sometimes, sometimes force is necessary. I remember Remus Lupin from school, you know, when I was his teacher. Even if how much he loved Sirus then hasn't grown, there is no chance in this world that he'll let Sirius die, have faith in that Minerva.”

Minerva nodded slowly, the hopelessness in her face reducing until her usual strength had replaced it. “You’re right, of course you are. Now, I think I’ll go to Gryffindor since their head of house is currently out of action, can you ask Belby to round up the Slytherins and I’ll ask Flitwick to do the same with the Ravenclaws.”

Pomona smiled as she agreed, glad to see her friend back to her usual self, before she said, “We’ll meet after you see Sirius, then we can come up with a plan.”

Minerva nodded one final time before getting up herself and heading towards Gryffindor. As soon as she reached the tower she could hear the commotion and noise of her former house, not a single student was silent until they caught sight of their Headmistress walking through the portrait hole.

It was Fred and George Weasley, only second years and yet they already gave the Marauders a run for their galleons, who called out from the back, “Professor McGonagall! We haven’t seen you in so long!”

Minerva held back an eyeroll as she met eyes with Fenwick, the Gryffindor prefect and witness to today’s events. Clearing her throat her expression became stern and unyielding, “I want absolute silence until I leave this room and until every single student in my former house has understood. One of your heads of house, Professor Black, has been gravely injured, and you will do well to show respect. I am only here to supervise and to answer the questions that Mr Fenwick as your prefect and witness to today’s events, cannot answer. Now I hand you over to Mr Fenwick.”

Fenwick stepped up, his fellow seventh year prefect Avery Smith moving to stand beside him. He surveyed his house without a trace of triviality and then he spoke loud and clear, “There was a cowardly and cruel attack today, by witches and wizards who hoped that whilst Professor Black was distracted in a lesson and his partner was away from the house, they could murder his children as they played in the library. I will not stand for a single member of my house saying a bad word about Professor Black’s actions, nor spreading rumours about his fate, so if you hear something, no matter if it turns out to be true, I want you to put a stop to it; I don’t care if you’re a first year, or a seventh year, in my eyes you all deserve equal respect and anyone who says otherwise will have me to contend with.

At the same time our Head of House deserves all the respect he can get, because out of the eight NEWT students who remained behind plus two house-elves who used ancient magic to defend us, Professor Black was the only one injured.

We all know the stories of Professor Black’s time as a Hit Wizard, and we’ve all heard of time as an Auror, I can tell you that these stories are true. Professor Black is the most powerful wizard and dueller I’ve ever seen, with the exception of Remus Lupin. This is why his injury is so grave, so important to us. Professor Black saved a Hogwarts student’s life when he threw himself in front of the curse that would’ve sliced through her neck. It was only by the warning of his wildly intelligent daughter that the curse didn’t kill our professor instantly.

For his bravery, for our pride to have him as a Head of House, I have a one further thing to ask of you all: as Professor Black’s life is desperately being saved at St Mungo’s, his children are being kept safe here in the castle, do not put them in danger, do not perform stupid magic’s in the corridor, and do not, I swear to you all, do not say a single word against the trio’s parents.”

Fenwick met the student’s faces one at a time, seeing nothing but pride and seriousness in their faces. Beside him Avery spoke up, “These children are going to be frightened, they're what, six and seven years old and one of their parents is gravely hurt. The only safe trustworthy figures in their life consist of only family because The Wizarding World failed so many of its bright young stars during and after the first war. Hear me as I say this, I want you to prove to me, to Professor Black, that our children, our younger siblings, our little cousins are safe now, that our adults can trust others for help and that our students have learnt from the past.

There will be no staring, no ogling at Elara and Aries Black, nor at Harry Potter, there will be no whispers following them around nor dangerous magics thrown their way. First and foremost, they are _children_ and they want to be left alone with those who they feel safe with. I consider Gryffindor my family, and I know Professor Black does too, and there is nothing more important than family. So Gryffindors, I am asking you make us proud, make Professor Black proud.”

Minerva’s heart swelled in pride as she looked over her former house, the determination and honour in the student’s eyes was what Minerva loved about Gryffindors. She now spoke up, eyes twinkling as she said “I too am proud to see you all listen to your prefects with such attention, I know you’ll do Gryffindor proud. Now I think it’s time for lunch, since lessons have been so disrupted by this meeting.”

With that Minerva swept from the room and headed back to her office, she would be going to St Mungo’s for a brief but well needed visit and in her absence, Pomona would take over the school. With thoughts of pride in all her Hogwarts students, Minerva stepped into the floo and called out, “ _ST MUNGOS!”_

 

* * *

 

Narcissa Black glared at the prisoners on the floor. She was a Black Witch first and foremost, and The Blacks were not intimidated by anyone. After the removal of her husband from Malfoy Manor, she had retaken her maiden name, a decision easy made since Sirius had officially taken up the role of Head of the House of Black when his twins were born, the status granting him powerful and ancient magics that protected his family, and access to long since concealed knowledge only the current Black Head of House could use, which meant that Narcissa could still retrieve her owed finances from Lucius, without being a Malfoy. The signet ring on Sirius’ right hand only proved his leadership of all members of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, and Narcissa was determined to help him rebuild her House, her way of repaying his kindness even after she’d turned from his help all those years ago.

Her lip curled as she beheld her former husband, bound and bleeding on the floor. His robes were ragged and not a trace of his pathetic pride was present. He turned towards his wife, eyes flashing with madness, “Now, now Cissy, do your job and give me your wand.”

Narcissa scoffed, “I think not Lucy.”

Lucius growled trying to lash forwards but failing as invisible leashes pulled him backwards, just to make her point clear, Cissa sent a strong stinging curse at him. Her eyes roved over the other prisoners; Walden Macnair, Meyers (a short fat wizard), and the head of the Goyle family were all stunned, with Macnair missing one of his arms, Dolores Umbridge was bleeding from the head, her toad-face upturned in disgust, and a vicious looking witch was sitting in silence, bleeding from gashes across both arms.

The unmistakeable timbre of Kinsley Shaklebolt, respected Auror in the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, was heard reverberating through the mansion as he shouted, “Aurors wands out!”

Smirking inside, Narcissa turned from the captives and strode to the trapdoor, her movements elegant and coordinated. Her voice was clear as she called, “Very top floor, Auror.”

Within moments Kingsley appeared, flanked by a squad of 6 Aurors, “Lady Narcissa, we’ll take the prisoner from here.”

Narcissa raised an immaculate brow, “I have a few questions first, Auror.”

Kingsley studied the bound prisoners before he turned to Narcissa and gave a nod. She smirked a serpentine thing, “How trustworthy are your Aurors, you seniors? Will these filth,” Narcissa gestured the wizards on the floor, “truly get the punishment they deserve?”

Some of the Aurors seemed to want to protest at Narcissa’s words, but a venomous look of contempt silenced them. Kingsley took a moment before he said, “I assure you Lady Black, these offenders will be tried fairly and will get the punishment they deserve. The assault of children is something that I personally will never tolerate.”

Narcissa turned a scrutinising eye over each of the Aurors present, “I, personally, will be ensuring that lawful justice is served, and if not well, no matter what you think of me, you do not want two vengeful Lords on your hands, they will not care for the law, not when their children, their students were attacked. Lord Black is currently incapacitated, and Lord Lupin is assisting him, but they will not remain that way for long. In the mean time I will be acting as Head of House for now.”

A tall witch spoke up, young faced but serious, “I have faith in our Wizengamot, Lady Black, and I think so do you, even it is very little. We will take these wizards now, and I personally will be responsible for informing you where this case goes.”

Narcissa nodded curtly and then said, “Ensure that when you leave you have done everything you need to, for you will not remember how to get back to Black Manor once you’ve left.”

Within moments the seven wizards on the floor were picked up and dragged away, Lucius spitting at Narcissa as he walked past her. She’d merely smirked and redirected the saliva back onto his face. Kingsley and the other witch who hadn’t been frightened of her, Amelia Bones, came up to Narcissa after the prisoners were bound with magic supressing shackles and apparated to the Ministry of Magic. Amelia spoke first, “I am the deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Kingsley here is one of my top Aurors, what we said stands, all seven intruders here will face their judgement.”

Kingsley nodded, “She is right. It is unlikely that any of them get less than a life sentence in Azkaban.”

Narcissa’s answering smile was terrifying, “I hope for nothing less. May I escort you out now?” The dismissal was clear, and Amelia and Kingsley shared a look before they left the building.

Left alone in the entrance of Islebrey Narcissa got to work, warding was a talent of hers and when she was done, not even the demons of hell would be able to enter the welsh lands of Islebrey without an invitation. Kreacher and Missy meanwhile set to work clearing up the mess of the loft, it would not do to teach students in a room with bloodstains on the floor. Kreacher’s voice was foul as he worked, “Filthy scum, attacking my master and mistress, Kreacher will make them pay.”

Missy was equally enraged. Harry was the last Potter, she would not her her Harry attacked, not when Mistress Lily and Master James asked her to keep him safe. If the Ministry of Magic didn't punish the nasty wizards, Missy and Kreacher most certainly would. 


End file.
